cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strana Mechty
|connectedresources = }} Strana Mechty is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at over 640 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Nation Information Strana Mechty's technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Strana Mechty work diligently to produce Wheat and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Strana Mechty to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Strana Mechty allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Strana Mechty believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Strana Mechty will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Legend Long ago a once proud nation was mercilessly burnt to the ground until only ash remained. Years later under that very ash survived a single ember, which smoldered until it became a shining light leading the way for a new nation to be born. Strana Mechty (Land of Dreams) was founded on May 25, 2009 in the aftermath of the Karma War, lead by Alexander Kerensky on that same date they joined the alliance of the Legion which became there home. Early life and activism Alexander Kerensky was born in Simbirsk on the Volga River into the family of military wealth. His father, Fyodor Kerensky, was a General. His mother, Nadezhda Adler, was the daughter of a nobleman Phelon Adler, head of the Intelligence Bureau of the Kazan Military District. During his early career in the Legion, Alexander volunteered to be an ambassador to the newly reformed Nordreich. Months later he became a mentor of new members to the Alliance. This later move would prove to be monumental in shaping his later career. Hardship and Service As the nation of Strana Mechty flourished so to did Alexander in his positions in the Legion. He was promoted to Senior Ambassador for his work in Foreign Affairs though his views were focused on education. As a mentor Alexander was timely and involved in his duties. When the Alliance departments of Game Mechanics and Education were separated into two divisions under Internal Affairs his work in the department was recognized receiving the promotion to Head Mentor under then Director RyanM. This would prove to be the beginning of a long and tumultuous path filled with opposition and disappointment. The sitting Director of Education creating a grand plan of professors and classes for all of the Alliance to partake in. He was given awards by Consulate and praised for his ideas, which quickly and quite spectacularly failed. At which point and with no warning he resigned from the Legion and joined the Alliance of Quantum (a break away from the Legion Alliance). On November 2009 Alexander Kerensky accepted the position as the second Director of Eduction. Upon this acceptance he took a month to rework the department from the ground up to make it actually work. While his achievements were recognized in the Ministry only complaints and calls for the dissolution of the department were heard from the outside. Many members (now former) purposed ideas for what they wanted to see changed in the department, though not one of those members were actual a standing member of Education. Over the eleven month tenure as Director of Education many dark times and frustration persisted. So much so that he drew up plans to fold the department back into Game Mechanics and resign. Luckily the Minister of Internal Affairs would have none this. New Beginnings and into the Future Alexander accepted the promotion to Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs in June 2010. He served in this position under The God of Lightning until November 10, 2010 when he was full promoted to Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA). On February 3, 2011 during the NPO/Doomhouse conflict Alexander Kerensky was promoted to the position of Proconsul, second in command of the Legion Alliance. A position he still serves in.